Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 180
The True Graduation Duel! Judai VS The Legendary Duelist is the one hundred and eightieth and final episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Jaden and Yugi have a good time dueling together. After the duel is taken to the next level, Yami Yugi appears and welcomes Jaden. Jaden returns his "Elemental Hero Neos" while Yami Summons "Slifer the Sky Dragon".]] Jaden seems to enjoy the duel. The conclusion is not shown as it then pans to Jaden in a desert. Jaden then turns around and looks at the sky, and thanks Yugi for reminding him that he has a long way to go, and dueling is fun, and shouts "Gotcha!" towards the sun. His bag rustles, and he opens it to find Pharaoh and Lyman Banner inside. They decide to travel together, and Jaden runs off towards the sunset, off to start a new adventure. Summary ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' present Yugi Muto and Jaden Yuki continue their Duel. Each have 4000 Life Points, Yugi has "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian" and "Dark Magician" out, while Jaden has "Elemental Hero Neos". Jaden clenches his fist in passion and says if the "Dark Magician" is the symbol of Yugi's Deck, then "Elemental Hero Neos" is the symbol of his. "The Duel has just begun", Jaden says and Yugi nods in agreement, inviting Jaden it bring it on. Since "Neos" and "Dark Magician" have the same ATK, Yugi opts not to attack and ends his turn. Jaden Summons "Card Trooper" and uses its effect, sending "Necro Gardna", "Elemental Hero Necroshade" and "Spark Blaster" from his Deck to the Graveyard to have "Card Trooper" gain 1500 ATK. Next he activates his face-down "Neos Force", upping "Neos'" ATK to 3300. Jaden explains to Yugi how this enables him to inflict damage when "Neos" destroys a monster, equal to that monster's ATK. ", switching the target of Jaden's "Death and Rebirth" to "Obnoxious Celtic Guard", saving "Dark Magician".]] Jaden orders "Neos" to attack "Dark Magician". Calling Jaden's move thoughtless, Yugi plays "Mirror Force", wiping out Jaden's 2 monsters. Due to "Card Trooper's" effect, Jaden draws a card. Since "Neos" got destroyed, Jaden plays "Death and Rebirth", selecting "Dark Magician" as the card to be destroyed, but Yugi plays "Shift", causing "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian" to get destroyed instead. "Death and Rebirth" revives "Neos", but forces it to attack, causing "Neos" and "Dark Magician" to square off once again. Having the same ATK, both monsters are destroyed. Each player is impressed by how their opponent managed to counter. Yugi begins his turn. He draws "Alpha The Magnet Warrior", Summons it and orders it to attack Jaden directly. "Alpha" leaps into the air as it performs its "Magnet Sky Sword Flash" attack, but Jaden removes "Necro Gardna" from play to negate the attack. Yugi thinks back and deduces that Jaden must have sent that card to his Graveyard, via "Card Trooper". Intrigued, he believes Jaden is manipulating his Deck as if it was his arms and legs. Jaden starts his turn and Summons "Elemental Hero Sparkman". Using its "Spark Flash" attack, "Sparkman" takes out "Alpha" and drops Yugi's Life Points to 3800. Yugi begins his turn and draws "Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight". Since he has no other cards in his hand, he Summons it without Tributing. Using its "Spiral Shaver" attack, "Gaia" defeats "Sparkman" and drops Jaden's Life Points to 3300. Jaden is amazed at how Yugi turned the tables with a single draw. Even though he thought he'd read Yugi's strategy, he feels its not enough. Jaden begins his turn and uses the effect of "Elemental Hero Necroshade", who is in his Graveyard, to Summon "Elemental Hero Bladedge", without Tributing. He equips it with "Impact Flip" and attacks "Gaia". "Gaia" is destroyed and Yugi's Life Points hit 3500. "Impact Flip's" effect sends "Archfiend of Gilfer" from Yugi's Deck to the Graveyard. " latches onto Jaden's "Elemental Hero Bladedge", weakening him.]] Yugi begins his turn and draws "Card of Sanctity", which he promptly uses. Each player draws 6 cards. Among Yugi's is "Watapon", who gets Special Summoned. Yugi Tributes it to Summon "Dark Magician Girl". Jaden gets excited over seeing Yugi's "Dark Magician Girl" and wishes Syrus Truesdale was there to see it as well. To Jaden's surprise "Dark Magician Girl" attacks "Bladedge", who he believes has more ATK. Regardless "Dark Magician Girl" uses her "Black Burning" attack and Jaden realizes that "Archfiend of Gilfer" has been equipped to "Bladedge", lowering its ATK to 2100. "Bladedge" is destroyed and Jaden's Life Points drop to 3100. Yugi and Jaden each draw one card due to "Impact Flip's" effect. Yugi Sets 3 cards and ends his turn. Jaden thinks that Yugi is an unpredictable duelist, and that every single attack he's tried has been stopped. Yubel asks if Jaden is scared, and comments that his hand is shaking. Yubel also says she knows that that isn't the case, and that Jaden is now regaining the thing he lost that Yugi alluded to earlier. Jaden then realizes what it was that he lost, and both he and Yugi burst out laughing. Jaden says that he's never met anyone as strong as Yugi, while Yugi compliments Jaden by saying that he's not met anyone that has such a strong bond with his Deck as Jaden has. A short series of flashbacks from Season 3 is shown, with Jaden narrating that he knows that a duel can't always be fun for everyone, and that there is sometimes serious responsibility in a duel. To realize that, he had to become an adult. But he also comments that there's something he has lost - and that Yugi's strength might aide him in getting it back. Jaden begins his turn and activates "Hero's Guild", which forces both players to send the top card of their Decks to the Graveyard. If that card is a Warrior-type monster, it is instead added to the player's hand. Jaden draws the Rock-type "Neo-Spacian Grand Mole", but activates the Quick-Play Spell Card "Code Change", allowing him to change the type text of "Hero's Guild" to Rock-type, thus allowing him to add "Grand Mole" to his hand. However, Yugi activates his face-down "Mystical Refpanel", sealing "Code Change" inside it. Jaden discards "Grand Mole" and Yugi also discards his drawn card - "Slifer the Sky Dragon". Jaden claims his strategy is far from finished, and activates "Subspatial Battle". This lets both players chooses three monsters from their Decks, and show them to each other. The monster in each match-up with higher attack points is added to its respective player's hand, while the one with lower attack points is sent to the Graveyard and that player takes 500 damage per card. Jaden has chosen "Elemental Hero Clayman", "Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin" and "Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab", while Yugi has chosen "Buster Blader", "Black Luster Soldier" and "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior". Jaden's three cards are sent to the Graveyard, and his Life Points decrease to 1600, while Yugi's cards are added to his hand. Jaden states that is preparations are complete, and Yugi realizes that Jaden chose weak monsters specifically to send them to the Graveyard. Jaden he plays "Miracle Fusion", removing the "Sparkman" and "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman" in his Graveyard from play to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman". Due to the six Elemental Heroes in the Graveyard, its attack increases to 4300. Jaden then plays "Miracle Contact", retuning "Neos", "Grand Mole" and "Flare Scarab" from his Graveyard to his Deck to Summon "Elemental Hero Magma Neos". He then activates "Neo Space" and between its bonus and the one from "Magma Neos'" own effect, its attack to rises to 6300. Yugi is amazed, and Jaden tells him that these are just a few of the possibilities of his Elemental Hero Deck. Jaden attacks "Dark Magician Girl" with "Magma Neos" and Yugi says that his "Dark Magician Girl" has the ability to redirect attacks, and activates "Magic Cylinder", which would negate the attack and deal damage to Jaden equal to the attack of "Magma Neos". Jaden plays "Contact Out", splitting "Magma Neos" back into "Neos", "Flare Scarab" and "Grand Mole". Yugi is impressed that Jaden dodged that blow, and Jaden attacks with "Shining Flare Wingman". Jaden states that the duel is his, and a voice says "is that so?". " vs "Elemental Hero Neos".]] The Millennium Puzzle activates and Yubel comments that the other soul that sleeps in the King of Duelists is coming out. Yugi switches places with Yami Yugi. Jaden comments that its the legendary soul of the Nameless Pharaoh. Yami Yugi asks if he can finish the duel, as Jaden's strength is appealing to his duelist's soul. Yugi agrees, and Yami Yugi activates his face-down "Dark Renewal", which he can activate when his opponent Summons a monster. He Tributes Jaden's "Grand Mole" and his own "Dark Magician Girl" to Special Summon a Spellcaster-type monster. Jaden asks if its "Dark Magician" and Yami Yugi replies in the negative, stating that he's activating the effect of Jaden's "Code Change" that was sealed in "Mystical Refpanel". He changes the type of the "Slifer the Sky Dragon" in his Graveyard from Divine-Beast to Spellcaster, and Summons it via "Dark Renewal". It's attack is 5000, and Yami Yugi compliments Jaden, saying that he is a duelist worthy of having a God as his opponent. Jaden, now facing the God which his dormitory is named after, says that he'll never again allow himself to forget one very important thing - that dueling can be fun and that dueling such a strong opponent has finally elicited the response he used to have in most situations when he was younger. Jaden sends "Neos" to attack "Slifer" and the duel fades out, the result not being shown. ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' present The next shot shows Jaden in a desert, and he promises Yugi that he'll become stronger, and thanks him once more, and says his catch phrase "Gotcha! That was a fun duel" (the English version of previous seasons omitted this phrase in favor of "Get Your Game On!"). He then discovers that Pharaoh, the spirit of Professor Banner in tow, has stowed away in his bag. Jaden asks what's he doing here, and Banner states that it would be more to fun to follow Jaden then to stay at Duel Academy. Tied to Pharaoh's collar is note, with a short message from Syrus, Tyranno Hassleberry, Chazz Princeton, Blair Flannigan, Alexis Rhodes and Atticus Rhodes. He decides to move the same way the wind is going, and vows to keep moving forward. As the screen fades, he yells "Gotcha!" one last time. Featured Duel Duel continues from the previous episode. Jaden's turn Jaden Summons "Card Trooper" and activates its effect, sending "Necro Gardna", "Elemental Hero Necroshade" and "Spark Blaster" from the top of his Deck to the Graveyard. In addition, "Card Trooper" gains 1500 ATK. Jaden then activates his face-down "Neos Force" equipping it to "Elemental Hero Neos", increasing its attack by 800. Jaden next attacks "Dark Magician" with "Elemental Hero Neos", but Yugi activates "Mirror Force" destroying both of Jaden's monsters. Jaden draws a card via "Card Trooper's" effect and activates his face-down "Death and Rebirth" intending to destroy "Dark Magician" and Special Summon "Neos" from the Graveyard. Yugi activates "Shift", switching the target of "Death and Rebirth" to "Obnoxious Celtic Guard". Jaden is forced to attack with monster Summoned via "Death and Rebirth" so he attacks "Dark Magician" with "Neos", destroying both of them. Yugi's turn Yugi Summons "Alpha The Magnet Warrior" and attacks Jaden directly, but Jaden removes "Necro Gardna" in his Graveyard from play to negate Yugi's attack. Jaden's turn Jaden Summons "Elemental Hero Sparkman" and attacks "Alpha" (Yugi: 4000 → 3800). Yugi's turn Yugi Summons "Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight" without Tribute via its effect and attacks "Sparkman" (Jaden: 4000 → 3300). Jaden's turn Jaden Summons "Elemental Hero Bladedge" without Tribute via the effect of the "Necroshade" in his Graveyard. Jaden equips Bladedge with "Impact Flip". "Bladedge" attacks and destroys "Gaia" (Yugi: 3800 → 3500). Yugi sends "Beast of Gilfer" from the top of his Deck to the Graveyard due to "Impact Flip" Yugi's turn Yugi activates "Card of Sanctity" letting both players draw six cards. Yugi Special Summons "Watapon" and Tributes it for "Dark Magician Girl". "Dark Magician Girl" gains 300 ATK due to her effect. "Dark Magician Girl" attacks "Bladedge, and activates the effect of the "Beast of Gilfer" in his Graveyard, reducing "Bladedge's" ATK from 2600 to 2100 (Jaden: 3300 → 3100) Yugi and Jaden each draw one card via "Impact Flip's" effect. Yugi Sets three cards and ends his turn. Jaden's turn Jaden draws "Winged Kuriboh". (Jaden's hand; "Code Change", "Hero's Guild", "Contact Out", "Neo Space", "Miracle Contact", "Miracle Fusion" and "Subspatial Battle"). Jaden activates "Hero's Guild" and draws "Neo-Spacian Grand Mole". He then activates "Code Change", but Yugi activates "Mystical Refpanel" and Jaden sends "Code Change" and "Grand Mole" to the Graveyard. Yugi sends "Slifer the Sky Dragon" from the top of his Deck to the Graveyard via "Hero's Guild". Jaden activates "Subspatial Battle". Yugi chooses "Buster Blader", "Black Luster Soldier" and "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior". Jaden chooses "Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab", "Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin" and "Elemental Hero Clayman". Yugi destroys Jaden's monsters via "Subspatial Battle's" effect (Jaden: 3100 → 1600). Yugi adds his three monsters to his hand (Yugi's hand; "Kuriboh", "Magical Hats"). Jaden activates "Miracle Fusion" removing "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman" and "Elemental Hero Sparkman" in his Graveyard from play to Summon "Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman" (ATK: 4300). Jaden plays "Miracle Contact" returning "Neos", "Flare Scarab" and "Grand Mole" to Contact Fuse "Elemental Hero Magma Neos". Next he activates "Neo Space". "Magma Neos'" ATK rises to 6300 via its own effect and that of "Neo Space". Jaden attacks with "Magma Neos", but Yugi activates "Magic Cylinder". Jaden chains "Contact Out" to separate his monster and Special Summon its Fusion Material Monsters, thus causing "Magic Cylinder" to lose its target. Jaden attacks "Dark Magician Girl" with "Shining Flare Wingman" (Yami Yugi takes control of Yugi's body). Yami activates his face-down "Dark Renewal", Tributing Jaden's "Neo-Spacian Grand Mole" and his "Dark Magician Girl". He activates the effect of the "Code Change" that was sealed in his "Mystical Refpanel", changing the type of the Dark Renewal on his field from Spellcaster to Divine-Beast. This lets him use "Dark Renewal" to Special Summon "Slifer the Sky Dragon" from his Graveyard. "Slifer's" ATK is 5000. Jaden attacks "Slifer" with "Neos". The Duel is not concluded. Featured cards Footnotes 1. In the TCG/OCG, "Card of Sanctity" requires you to remove your entire hand and field from play to draw two cards, and does not affect your opponent. 2. In the TCG/OCG, "Mystical Refpanel" negates a Spell Card and allows the other player to activate its effect immediately. It cannot be "saved" for later use.